Fall of Arendelle
by MetroXLR99
Summary: For years, Queen Elsa held dominion over the north mountain in solitude. the kingdom of Arendelle believed they were safe. Then, came the dark day..when the Snow Queen met the Fire King. [Evil Elsa AU]
1. Part I: The Journey

**_Frozen © Disney/Hans Christian Anderson_**

* * *

a man huffed and panted violently as he struggled against the chilling winds and thick, deep snow.

the man was in a serious state of panic, running for dear life from..something.  
BUT, he knew he was in just as much danger here in the northern mountains as anywhere else.

After what felt like hours, the man finally collapsed into the snow.

tired, and unable to stand, he desperately began to crawl over  
to appeared to be a large rock, and frantically began to dig.

he then took out the satchel he was carrying, and attempted to slip it underneath  
the frozen rock..when the howling winds suddenly became quiet.

the man held his breath as dead silence fell.

the snow at the man's feet slowly began to shift.  
suddenly, the snow came alive and struck at the man like a balled up fist.

dazed, the man struggled to regain consciousness..  
but, he was suddenly ensnared by the somewhat living snow.

he found himself being held up in mid-air, the snow wrapped around him like a serpent's coils.  
he looked, and saw a figure slowly approaching him..and, "froze" in terror upon seeing who it was.

a woman with black, spikey hair that jutted upwards with an icy tiara upon it.

she wore a blue dress, with a white shoulder collar,  
and a long, flowing transparent cape dragging behind her.

her snowflake necklace, as well as her hands swirling with an icy blue mist, confirmed the woman's identity.

 _ELSA_. the Snow Queen.

"greetings" said Queen Elsa, her tone lacking emotion.

the man gulped hard. "h-h-Hello."

"Now, tell me.." Elsa then made a gripping gesture, causing the snow coils to harden into ice.  
which caused the man great pain. "Who are you, and why are you on my mountain?"

the man gasped out in pain against the blistering cold. he at last choked out: "ar..Armod."

a sly grin formed on Elsa's face as she slowly reverted her ice into snow, granting 'Armod' some relef. "go on."

"i..I was running. T-Trying to escape."

"escape from who?, and _WHY?_ "

Armod was silent, hesitant in answering the Snow Queen.

Elsa then smirked wickedly as she changed her snow coils into ice once again..earning a painful cry from Armod.

" _ **GRAAAAHH!**_ "

"I'll ask AGAIN: " **WHO** are you running from?!"

the man could only shiver in cold and fright, his shaky words barely comprehensible.  
Elsa scowled angrily, about ready to just skewer the trespasser and be done with it..

..when one of her towering "snowman" guards approached, a snowy satchel in it's icicle hands.

"and, _WHAT_ is this?" said Elsa, as she opened the satchel held up by her guard.

Armod looked upon this scene, and reacted in nervousness. "n-nooo..don't."

Elsa reached into the bag..and, pulled out quite demonic looking crown of black stone.

"a..Crown. (looks to Armod) well-well-well.."

Elsa looked upon the crown again. her interest peaked, she turned her sights back to Armod.

"This appears to be the crown of a King." said Elsa.

"and, judging by your raggy appearance, I do not think it belongs to you."

Armod could only shake his head "no" in response.

Elsa grinned sinisterly. "You are a thief, aren't you? you stole this crown from a king.  
and, a very _POWERFUL_ and Fearsome king at that if you risked getting caught by _ME_ just to escape him."

Armod again nodded..then, choked out as Elsa began to crush his body with ice again.

"Tell me who he is, thief. Tell me who it is that you fear even _MORE_ than me."

Armod groaned as he tried to speak against the crawling ice threatening to crush his body like glass.

"th-theee..f-ff-fire..k-king."

Elsa widened her ice blue eyes in surprise. "a Fire King?"

Armod nodded..then, he finally lost consciousness.

Elsa scowled as she released him from her icy grip.  
one of her snowman guards readied to crush him with an ice club..when Elsa stopped him.

"NO! don't. Take him prisoner. I have some "questions" for him."

as her guards carried the hapless man away, Elsa took a moment to examine the black crown again.

((" _a fire king? could there really be such a thing!?_ ")) 

* * *

Queen Elsa sat in her throne room, silently gazing at the black stone crown in her finger.

Elsa's throne, as well as the throne room itself, was a testament to It's rule.  
It was solid ice, with a sharp, frightening architecture.

for YEARS, the Ice Palace had been Elsa's home.  
her sanctuary ever since she was shunned by society so long ago.

for nearly all her life, the Snow Queen ruled her desolate domain..ALONE.

and, for awhile, she was just fine with that.  
Satisfied to be alone, and Left Alone. free to live her life without fear, or ridicule.

Free to..exist.

but, as Elsa continued to gaze at the crown in her hand.  
the crown of black rock, with glowing veins of lava. she was beginning to have second thoughts.

Was she REALLY a "Queen?", could she honestly say that she was 'Elsa, the Snow Queen?!'

afterall..Queens have a KING to rule alongside them (that is why they called them "Kingdoms")

and, Now that she thought about It..the endless solitude was 'maddening.'  
she didn't want to rule alone anymore. she wanted, no. **NEEDED** a consort.

and, her choice in a King couldn't have been better.  
as It seemed as though this "Fire King" was a man very much like herself.

and, _THAT_ was something that she didn't think was possible before.  
Elsa always believed she was alone in her 'frozen' curse..

..How relieving It was to know that she wasn't the only one.  
that there was another who shared her misery..her loneliness.

As Elsa twirled the crown around her finger, she began to think a little more.  
she imagine the prospect of consolidating her power with this "Erik."

the thought of merging her frozen kingdom with his apparent 'burning' one seemed too enticing to ignore.

Elsa finally made her decision.

gripping the crown in her hand, she stood up from her icy throne,  
and began to walk across the cavernous room at a steady pace, her long, semi-transparent cape dragging behind her.

as she approached an icy door, her snowmen guards opened It for her.  
allowing her to walk down the long, spiral staircase to a deep, DARK dungeon.

she soon reach ground level, and walked down the long corridor.  
passing numerous cell doors. SOME of which still bore the remains of "former" prisoners.

Elsa at last reached reached the cell which contained her most recent "guest."  
she then opened the ice door..and, smirked as she looked upon the shackled prisoner.

"Enjoying the accommodations?" said Elsa, devilishly.

It was painfully obviously that Armod was **NOT** enjoying himself.

the man had been stripped down to his undergarments.  
he was shivering like mad, and the reason for this was all too clear.

his skin had taken a blue pigmentation,  
with frost growing onto his flesh and hair like moss.  
and, the tips of his fingers and toes were blackened, indicating frostbite.

His suffering had little effect on Elsa.  
she just continued to smirk, amused that Armod had survived this long.

"P-P-P-P-Pleassse..l-l-l-let, m-m-me, ga-ga-ga-go." stuttered Armod.

Elsa just smiled slyly. "aww..is somebody _COLD?_ "  
Elsa then chuckled wickedly. "well, trust me..you haven't experienced "cold", yet."

Elsa then motioned to the rest of the ice cell.

"You noticed how "lit" this place is, DESPITE the absence of any torches?" began Elsa.  
"See, THAT is because It is still day, and the sun is illuminating my Ice Palace."

Elsa then smirked. "But..when the sun goes down, and night falls..It will be pitch black."  
Elsa then knelt down, and gripped Armod's frozen cheek. "and, then..It'll get _COLDER_."

Armod bore a horrified expression.

"Oh, but don't take _MY_ word for It." began Elsa, as she rose back up. "Just ask your "cellmate."

Elsa motioned over a frozen, skeletal corpse that lay across the room from Armod.

"he" was in the same shackled position that Armod was.  
and, judging by the expression on his face..he died a slow, agonizing death.

"Take a good, long look. THAT is the face that befalls ALL who trespass on my mountain."

Armod finally broke away from the frozen corpse,  
and looked to the Snow Queen with desperate eyes.

" _ **P-P-P-P-PLEASE**_ , your highness! I b-b-b-beg for **MERCY!** " exclaimed Armod.

Elsa couldn't contain her laughter. "Ah-Ha, Ha, Hah..You're expecting mercy from a " _Frozen Heart?!_ "

Elsa then smirked. "Well..you're in luck. I happen to be in a charitable mood."  
Elsa then drew out something from within her cloak: a black crown.

"You said that you stole this from someone calling himself "The Fire King."  
well..I am prepared to make you a deal: If you take me to where he resides..I will release you."

Armod looked at the dark haired woman as if she were insane.

"I-I-I C-Can't!" stuttered Armod, both from the cold, and his terror.

Elsa smirked as she knelt down again, and gripped his cheek hard.

"oh, I think that you CAN..and, I think that you WILL."

Armod stared into Elsa's cold, unfeeling eyes. "I CAN'T. wa-when I stole that crown,  
I had a band of three others with me!

I..I was the only sss-ssurvivor. I b-barely escaped that burning mountain with my life!"

Elsa was even more intrigued by this. a BURNING mountain?!  
already the snow queen was imagining what this fire king was like.

It might have given her "chills", if she was physically capable of It.

Elsa finally released Armod."Well..Alright, then. If you'd rather freeze to death, then that's no skin off my nose."

Elsa then rose up, and began to leave.  
Armod then looked, and saw the room beginning to darken.

as he set his eyes upon the frozen corpse again, he screamed: " _ **WAAAIIT!**_ "

Elsa stopped..a sinister grin on her face.  
she then quickly turned, and looked to her prisoner again.

"Last chance." began Elsa. "Risk death returning to _HIS_ mountain. or, _DIE_ here at mine. **YOUR CHOICE**." 

* * *

**[The Next Day]**

Armod walked nervously as he crossed the border between the Northern and Southern regions of the mountains.

he wasn't alone. right behind him was Elsa.  
who walked regally, her hands folded in front of her.

accompaning the snow queen was six snowman guards, clad in icy armor.

as the party stepped out of the snow, and onto the grassy ground.  
Armod looked back over to the snow queen.

"j-j-just follow this path, you'll reach his palace-"

"Nice try." said Elsa, unamused. " _YOU_ are taking me there ALL the way."

Armod dropped down on his knees. "oh, _**PLEEEASE**_ , your highness!, D-Don't make me do this, again!"

Elsa scowled, disgusted at Armod's cowardice.  
she then gave one of her guards a gesture..prompting the snowy brute to strike at Armod.

Armod groaned as Elsa slowly approached him. "spineless worm..This should be a _SIMPLE_ task for you!  
You've **ALREADY** breached his "Magma Castle" once before!"

"I was _LUCKY_ before!" retorted Armod, as he looked back at Elsa.  
"the Fire King never expected us to invade his domain.."

Elsa chortled at this. "Right. because only fools with a death wish would dare to steal from a King."

Armod took no offense to the snow queen's remark.  
If anything, he completely agreed with her sentiment.

"The point is he will be READY, this time!" exclaimed Armod, as he stood up.

"and, he will NOT be happy to see ME!"

Elsa suddenly grabbed Arnod by his throat, and slightly choked him.

"If you don't do as I tell you to, (begins to freeze Armod's neck)  
he will be the LEAST of your worries!"

Armod gasped, and choked. Elsa then released the man, dropping him down to the ground.

"now, for the last time: LEAD ME, GUIDE!..or, PERISH."

Armod picked himself up again. he then looked out at the horizon,  
gazing at the far off mountains.

trembling, he willed himself to move forward.  
Elsa smiled contently, and resumed her regal composure as she followed him.

An hour had passed, and the party were still trekking down the hilltops.

by now, the landscape had changed significantly.  
no longer was the ground covered in green grass, and colorful flowers.

the earth was now bare. craggy, and lifeless.  
even the trees were skeletal, devoid of ANY fauna.

The whole area was a wasteland.

"My patience grows _THIN_ , Slave." spoke Elsa, her tone carrying aggravation.

"I assure you, your highness. we are getting close to the Fire King's domain." said Armod.

Armod then motioned at the general area. "You see all this? THIS is the Fire King's work.  
Nothing grows in his territory. nothing but scorched earth, and burnt trees."

Elsa did take note the unusual heat in the air.  
though, It did little to affect the Snow Queen. she was far too "cold" for that.

Armod, however, was drenched in sweat. close to heat exhaustion.

the party soon reached a clearing..where numerous boulders stood.  
Elsa found It odd to see rocks in such a formation.

Odder still at the "heat" she felt from them.

"Prisoner!" barked Elsa.

"y-Yes?" replied Armod, meekly.

Elsa pointed at the standing stones. "Were those here before?"

Armod looked at the boulders..and, looked puzzled. "n-no. No, they weren't."

As if on cue, one of the boulders suddenly "melted",  
dissolving into bright redish-orange magma.

the magma then..STOOD UP.  
taking the shape of a large, brutish humanoid.

the creature towered over Elsa and Armod, teeth, claws and armor of black stone forming.  
it's body burning with flames, It suddenly roared at them. it's breath emitting blistering heat.

Elsa stared blankly, noting the "Magmaman" looked vaguely similar to her own snowmen guards.  
just then, the other boulders melted, and formed into identical creatures.

It was CLEAR, now. they were close to the Fire King's castle..and, _THESE_ were his guards.

" **I KNEW IT!** " exclaimed Armod, panicking. " _ **I KNEW THIS WAS A BAD IDEA!**_ "

Elsa scoffed. "oh, SHUT-UP!"

Elsa then motioned, prompting her snow guards to engage the magma guards in combat.

one of the snow guards drew "first blood", and tackled a magma guard.  
using it's fridged body, It instantly cooled the magma. reducing the enemy guard to solid stone.

the second fight went the other way, though.  
a magma guard gripped a snow guard, and instantly melted It as it intensified It's body heat.

Elsa just watched the battle. mesmerized at the war of Fire and Ice.  
while her snowmen her formidable..the Fire King's army was just as strong.

a smile actually creeped upon the snow queen's face.  
BUT, her smile soon faded upon seeing that the number of snowmen guards was beginning to dwindle.

Finally, Elsa charged her hands with icy vapors  
and fired a powerful stream of ice and snow at the remaining magma guards.

they all instantly solidified into stone statues encased in ice.

Armod soon emerged from his hiding place, and surveyed the battlefield.  
Elsa stood alone amidst the frozen guards, with only TWO of her own guards still standing.

"w-w-we have to go..NOW." said Armod to Elsa. "These were only sentries.  
If we stay, and ARMY will be upon us soon!"

Elsa glared at the man..but, exhaled sharply. "agreed. we have wasted enough time here."  
Elsa then looked to Armod..and, forcefully pointed forward. " _PROCEED._ " 

* * *

The party eventually came to a high hilltop.  
as Armod climbed up It, followed. Still retaining her regal composure.

once at the top..Elsa froze still, gazing at what lay before her.

they had reached the central peak of the mountain.  
and, what appeared to be the Fire King's palace stood before them.

but, the citadel wasn't at all what Elsa expected.

unlike her ice palace, which was constructed at the side of her mountain,  
this "molten palace" looked to be formed WITHIN the mountain.

"There." began Armod. "There is the Fire King's palace."

Elsa smiled. "So It is. Magnificent!"

Armod turned to the snow queen, his body shaking. "I brought you here like I promised..  
now, will you PLEASE release me like YOU promised!?"

Elsa scoffed. "oh, very well..I suppose you have served your purpose."  
Elsa then snapped her fingers, prompting her guards to stand at attention.

"Escort him to the nearest village."

as Armod left with the snowmen..he briefly paused to looked at Elsa. "your..g-going in alone?"

Elsa smiled, but didn't make any eye contact. "I don't need anyone else."

with that, Armod finally left with the guards.  
Elsa breathed out as she approached a black stone bridge.

looking down at the chasm below..she could see a river of lava far, FAR below.

the figuratively "Lake of Fire", as holy men called.

Elsa swallowed her fear, and began to crossed the bridge.  
like her own ice bridge, It was sturdy. Strong, but also HOT.

touching It's railing gave a sensation of heat that would've burned ordinary men.

Elsa finally reached the other side,  
and began to approach the entrance to the palace.

barring her way were black stone doors..with a "flame" symbol engraved upon them.  
like her own doors, they were both a tribute..and, a Warning.

confident in herself, Elsa pushed the doors open, and entered the cavern-like palace.

upon entering, she found herself in a "ballroom".  
the floor bore a sun-like symbol, with various other flame symbols.

the walls were lined with burning torches.

Elsa began to wander, standing at the center of the chamber  
as she surveyed the interior of the palace that seemed more, and more similar to her own.

It was a strange place..and, yet: It felt like she was "home".

Just then, one of the burning torches flickered.  
Elsa looked, and saw the flame come to life.

the fire formed into what looked like 'spread-out wings'.  
then, the flame took the shape of what looked like a falcon.

spreading out It's fiery wings, the phoenix called, and began to fly off.  
Intrigued, Elsa calmly followed the creature down a long, far off corridor.

Elsa entered a doorway, and found herself in another chamber.  
as she wandered, she found that the large, spacey chamber felt..familiar.

Then, It suddenly dawned upon her: She was in the Throne Room!

 _ ***FROOM!***_

Elsa gasped upon seeing a wall of fire across the room.  
she cautiously approached, her eyes mesmerized at the dancing flames.

as she stared at them..her eyes widened upon seeing the vague form of a figure within the flickering fire.

as she stared more intently..she found that It was a man.

the flames soon died down..and, Elsa finally got a better look at the man.

he was dressed in red robes, with a flame-shaped belt buckle, black shoulder blades,  
and a red-orange semi-transparent cape flowing from his back.

the man had dark brown widow's peak hair that almost looked black,  
with a distinctive ponytail tied at the back of his head.

the man was sitting upon a throne of black, sharp stone..

..and, DID NOT look happy to see Elsa.

 **[To be Continued..]**

* * *

 **[Author Notes]**

 _ **I've been meaning to get this done**_ _ **since I finished my "Frozen Flames" oneshot.  
**_ _ **(but, I was waylaid by other things, and had to put this on the backburner.)**_

 _ **This AU takes place in the fan favored "Evil Elsa" continuity.  
**_ _ **which was based on the 'original concept' of Frozen, where Elsa was closer  
**_ _ **to the original "Snow Queen" character by Hans Christian Anderson.**_

 _ **("Evil Elsa" is also called "Onion Head"  
**_ _ **due to the spikey, upright shape of her BLACK hair.)**_

 _ **The point of this story was showcasing the 'parallel universe'  
**_ _ **versions of Elsa, and my OC Erik. and, portraying their relationship in a "different" way.**_

 _ **in the standard universe, Erik is a timid man born with fire magic  
**_ _ **whom Elsa takes under her wing, trains and eventually develops feelings for.**_

 _ **in this parallel universe, both Elsa and Erik  
**_ _ **have been shunned by society because of their respected magic powers.**_

 _ **both have lived in solitude for most of their lives,  
**_ _ **and have grown bitter and resentful against the world.**_

 _ **This story is about the Snow Queen learning about the Fire King  
**_ _ **for the first time, and being intrigued by the notion of someone else like her.**_

 _ **for her, It's new hope. Hope that she won't be alone, anymore.**_

 _ **and that someone may FINALLY understand her, and her situation.**_

 _ **The question, however is this..**_

 _ **Will the two unite for a common cause?  
**_ _ **or, will their evil natures compel them to kill each other?**_

 _ **Can a Frozen Heart REALLY feel anything for a heart BURNING with Hate and Anger?**_

 _ **I had intended this to be a oneshot story.  
**_ _ **but, it turned out to be too long..so, it'll be divided into chapters.**_

 _ **Chapter One her of course deals with "Returning the Fire King's Crown."**_


	2. Part II: The Duel

**_Frozen © Disney/Hans Christian Anderson_**

* * *

 _ ***FROOM!***_

Queen Elsa gasped upon seeing a wall of fire across the room.  
she cautiously approached, her eyes mesmerized at the dancing flames.

as she stared at them..her eyes widened upon seeing the vague form of a figure within the flickering fire.

as she stared more intently..she found that It was a man.

the flames soon died down..and, Elsa finally got a better look at the man.

he was dressed in red robes, with a flame-shaped belt buckle, black shoulder blades,  
and a red-orange semi-transparent cape flowing from his back.

the man had dark brown widow's peak hair that almost looked black,  
with a distinctive ponytail tied at the back of his head.

the man was sitting upon a throne of black, sharp stone..

..and, DID NOT look happy to see Elsa.

"who dares enter my throne room?" spoke Erik, his tone dark.

Elsa finally broke from her trance, and quickly regained her regal composure.  
the snow queen then lifted her dress slightly, and respectfully bowed to the fire king.

"Your most gracious majesty.." began Elsa, in a soft voice.

"Allow me to introduce myself." Elsa rose back up, and looked at Erik again.

"I am Elsa. the Snow Queen of the Northern Mountains."

Erik raised an eyebrow at this. "a "Snow Queen"?, from the North?!"

Erik then grinned. "so, the rumors are true..I do have a "neighbor."

Elsa smiled malevolently. "and, I have traveled a long way to meet you, O' mighty king."

Erik's smile quickly faded. "Then you've come a long way just to die, Trespasser.  
Queen, or not. I DETEST visitors in my domain."

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Elsa remained steadfast.

"of THAT, I understand greatly. BUT, if you may permit me just a moment.."

Elsa reached into her cloak..and, drew out a black stone crown.

Erik's mood quickly changed. "MY CROWN!"

Elsa smirked. "recovered from the snowy hills of my own Mountain."  
Elsa offered the crown to It's owner. "Consider this a peace offering. MY gift to YOU."

Erik paused for a moment, stroking his chin.  
Finally, he rose up from his throne, and approached Elsa.

Elsa froze upon seeing the man up close.  
while she loathed to admit It..he found Erik rather attractive.

Erik faced Elsa, looking at her with an unreadable expression.  
finally, he slowly took the crown from Elsa's hands..and, placed It upon his head.

the Fire King looked upon the Snow Queen yet again..then, respectfully bowed.

"Thank you, Snow Queen. you have my thanks."

Elsa then smiled wickedly. "I have *one more* gift to give you, Fire King."

Erik looked puzzled at this statement..Until he noticed someone else entering the room.  
Upon entering, he saw that it was two guards made of Snow and Ice.

BOTH had retrained with them a man..a Man that the Fire King knew only too well.

"YOU!" growled Erik, flames flaring from his shoulders and back.

Armod was unceremoniously dumped onto the ground.  
he looked..and, gasped in terror upon seeing the angry fire king glaring at him.

terrified, he began to back up rapidly..to which he bumped into Queen Elsa.  
who only looked at him with a smug smile..then, she looked to King Erik again.

"I found this man on my mountain..trying to hide your crown that he stole."

Armod looked to Elsa, clearly shocked. "B-B-But, you said- (shouting) WE HAD A DEAL!"

Elsa eyed Armod. "Yes, we DID have an agreement.  
You take me to the Fire King's Magma Palace, and I release you.."

Elsa then grinned wickedly. "and, I *HAVE* released you..Into King Erik's custody."

Before Armod could protest any further, Magma suddenly erupted from the ground.  
ensnaring the hapless man in a formless grip.

Armod was then brought face-to-face with the Fire King himself.  
whose hand was burning with fire as he manipulated the seemingly harmless lava.

"So. YOU thought you could just steal from me, and walk away.." began Erik.

"N-N-NO!, P-PLEASE..have merc- _ **GRAAAAAAARGH!**_ "

Erik grinned as he flexed his open hand,  
making the magma glow white hot as it burnt at Armod's body.

Elsa smiled, finding this whole scene entertaining.

Armod desperately looked to his captor.  
despite his agony, he managed to speak in pained breaths.

"P-P-PLEASE! haa..have..m-m-mercy, _**I B-BEG OF YOU!**_ "

Erik just scoffed at this. "oh, DO show some dignity.  
Even your cohorts met their ends without making fools of themselves."

Armod again tried to find SOME humanity in the Fire King.

"please..i-i beg for forgiveness. PLEASE, I'll..i'll do anything you want!"

Erik just stared at Armod. his amber eyes burning  
with silent rage (and, ironically, just as "cold" as Elsa. Perhaps even colder.)

"I want you..to Petrify." said Erik, stoically.

Armod then screamed even louder as the magma crawled up over his body.  
as the lava finally enveloped his head, his screamed grew quieter..

Then, at last. he fell silent.

Elsa watched as Erik opened his hand.  
making the magma finally destabilized, and fall back into the ground.

she gazed in awe upon seeing that Armod was a stone statue.  
coal black with lava veins, his final, horrified moments was forever preserved.

Erik then smiled wickedly. "Never underestimate the power..of FIRE, and MAGMA."

Elsa smiled at Erik.

In one brief moment, she saw with her own eyes how very much alike that she and him really were.

watching him execute Armod was like watching herself.

and, in that very moment..the loneliness that has plagued her for so long seemed to have lifted.

It was like she had finally found her significant other.  
the missing half of herself that she needed to become whole.

At long last she had found someone..who Understood.

Erik finally brought his attention back to the Snow Queen.  
he bore an unreadable expression, glaring at her for a good long minute.

when Elsa didn't flinch, or show any sign of fear..  
he finally turned with a whip of his cape, and returned to his throne.

as he sat back down, Elsa approached him.  
she had her hands folded before her, maintaining her regal air.

Resting his cheek upon his fist, he eyed his "guest."

"I guess you are expecting a favor, or some Boon of some kind." said Erik, finally.

Elsa smiled slyly. "well, I DID return your stolen crown, AND delivered the thief to you."

Erik sighed in annoyance. "very well..I suppose a debt MUST be paid."  
Erik looked straight at Elsa. "What is it that you desire, Snow Queen."

Elsa smiled wide. THIS was what she was waiting for.

"Why, I only request your ear for a moment."

Erik raised an eyebrow. "Very well..I am listening."

Elsa maintained her proud smile as she began to speak.

"You and I..we are not so different.

oh, sure. our respected magic's are very different.  
I freeze things, whilst you Burn or Melt them.

but, at heart..we are the same."

Erik's expression was neutral as he listened to Elsa.

"You and I both are burdened with a curse that has made us pariahs to the so-called "civil society."

we are both Gods in mortal flesh.  
and, I do not see any reason for us to be enemies.."

Elsa then spread out her arms like wings, and bowed respectfully.

"I propose an Alliance. a Merging of our respected kingdoms.  
and, together..we can accomplish what we never could alone."

"and, WHAT, pray tell, might that be?" inquired Erik, speaking at last.

Elsa looked up to Erik. "Why..achieving out rightful place as Sovereigns of these lands.

We are the "Snow Queen" and "Fire King", are we not?!  
So, why should we continue to hide away from those who are weaker than us!?"

Erik maintained a stoic expression.  
but, a smile slowly creeped onto his face.

"what are you REALLY asking me, Snow Queen?"

Elsa's cheeks suddenly turned pinkish-red.  
knowing she was caught, she huffed sharply, and spoke again.

"As I said..I wish to merge our kingdoms into one.  
(looks at Erik) and, EVERY King needs a Queen."

Erik chortled at this.

"You mean to tell me..that you came aaall this way from your frozen mountain.  
just to ask Me..to MARRY you!? Hah!, I barely even know you."

Elsa grinned malevolently. "oh, but you DO know me, Erik. you DO."

Erik eyed Elsa, again becoming bewildered at the Snow Queen's cryptic riddles.

"Tell me..were you BORN with your fiery touch?" asked Elsa.

Erik remained silent for a brief moment.  
but, he eventually answered with reluctance: "Yes.."

"Then, tell me if this sounds familiar.." began Elsa.

"Since birth, you possessed this great power that no one else had.

It first manifested when you were a child..and, at first,  
you thought It was the greatest thing that happened to you.

You thought..you were Special. Unique.  
that you could do what no one else could.

But, then..one horrible, awful day.  
you realize that your "Gift" is nothing but a curse.

people start to treat you 'differently.'  
"Special" isn't the word they use to describe you..

No. "Monster" is the name you have grown accustomed to.

and, The people who used to love you..suddenly all TURN on you.  
even your own Family!..no longer accept you.

Everyone is afraid of you..and, that Fear soon turns to Hatred.  
a hate so great, that you are forced to flee for your very life.

and, for YEARS, you have hidden away in your mountain.  
Alone..scared, and miserable. only for your own fear to grow into hatred.

a hate that turned you Bitter, resentful. COLD.  
you LONG for Revenge. for JUSTICE!

but, also hope against hope that there might be someone who understands you.

and, that one day..You won't be alone anymore."

Erik was frozen like a statue. his eyes wide, and unmoving.  
Somehow, Queen Elsa had described his whole life right down to the last detail.

..and, yet. he couldn't help but feel that she WASN'T really talking about him.

"You too?" said Erik, finally.

Elsa nodded. for once, allowing her sadness to show.

"I was next in line to the throne of Arendelle." said Elsa.

"and, if It was for..THIS." snow and icy vapors swirled around Elsa's hands.  
"I would have been It's current queen, instead of my little sister..Anna."

Erik scowled. "Well, THAT is where we differ."  
Erik then got up out of his throne, and began to approach Elsa.

"You were already born with your royal status.."

Erik passed Elsa (who looked at him) he then stopped short,  
and kept his hands behind his back as he stared off.

"..I, however. had to EARN mine." said Erik, at last.

Elsa stared at the Fire King.  
a puzzled expression on her face. "Earn it?!"

Erik briefly glanced back at Elsa.  
finally, he turned and faced her a few feet away.

"I began my life as a poor, humble peasant." began Erik

"my father was an ice harvester. which was a difficult job  
in the village where we lived due to the warmer weather."

Erik's hand then flared with reddish-orange flames.

"When my 'burning touch' was discovered..I was called a different name.  
apart from "Monster", they also called me a..DEMON."

Erik's hand flared as anger flashed within him.  
Elsa frowned, looking down sadly. "they called me a "witch."

Erik looked to Elsa for a brief moment.  
then, sighed as he stared off.

"well..you were right before. I was shunned and ostracized because of my power.  
and, YES. even my own family turned against me.

Though, my journey to this mountain that has since become  
my sanctuary was a long, and perilous one. Many tried to kill me in the past.

I quickly learnt to defend myself.  
and, in time..I developed a 'reputation."

Erik chuckled to himself.

"Because of my mastery over Fire, and the creatures  
that I create to protect myself. People tended to call me " _The Fire King._ "

I grew fond of the moniker. and, adopted It as my own.  
I've now accepted myself as the first in my own royal line."

Erik smirked as he looked at Elsa. "I ' **AM** ' a King.  
perhaps better than any genuine king that will ever live."

"oh..and, Why is that?" asked Elsa.

"Because, any man born into privilege has NO respect for his own power.  
they grow to be lazy, relying on others to heavily. and worthless on their own.

But, I was born with nothing. and, fought to survive.  
I respect my own power..and, I don't really need an army to fight battles."

"Then, why do you have one guarding your palace?"

Erik just smirked. "I may not need them, but what's a King without an Army?!"

Elsa smiled as she approached Erik. "and, what is a King..  
(touches Erik's chest) without a QUEEN?"

Erik suddenly gripped Elsa's wrist, pulling it away.

"Not so fast. I'm not entirely convinced, yet."

Elsa looked stunned. "wa-what?!"

Erik walked off, returning to his throne.  
However, he turned and looked at Elsa.

"Even though I believe you, and agree with Everything you have said to me.  
I am still unsure if you have what it takes to be my queen."

Elsa scowled at Erik.

"You aren't the first woman to take an interest in me.." continued Erik.

"and, unfortunately, NONE have been able to "handle" me."

Elsa smirked slyly at this,  
having a good idea at what Erik was referring.

"Bitches got 'burned' getting into your pants, huh?"

Erik said nothing.

"I can relate.." continued Elsa.

"Some men used to be attracted to me.  
unfortunately, I was literally 'too cold' for them."

Elsa then smirked. "But, I think it'll be different between 'US."

Erik stroked his chin. "Perhaps..but, I'd like to be sure."

with that, burning flames erupted from Erik's hands.  
as he slowly approached Elsa..the Snow Queen stepped back.

"You ready for your TEST?"

Surprisingly, Elsa didn't show any fear whatsoever.

"Are YOU?.." said Elsa, her hand enveloped in icy vapors.

In a split second, Erik shot twin funnels of fire at Elsa.

However, Elsa's reaction was just as quick, as she summoned an ice wall  
that blocked the fiery blast, before shattering from the intense heat and impact.

Using her cape, Elsa shielded herself from the flying ice shards.  
as Erik charged his hands again, Elsa began to run to the side.

Elsa charged up her hands, and quickly shot icy blasts ahead of her.  
summoning ice pillars to act as cover, from the fire blast that indeed came at her.

after ducking for cover for awhile, Elsa finally stopped.  
creating one last ice pillar, she waited for Erik to fire.

Erik indeed anticipated Elsa would run past, and fired..at nothing.  
Elsa then acted quickly, and shot a blast of icy wind at Erik.

Erik stagger backwards as his arm was encased in ice.  
as he tried to attack using his other arm, Elsa dodged it, and struck him again.

as ice slowly began to crawl over his body..Erik glared angrily.  
his body heating up, the icy holding him briefly glowed, before bursting apart.

Elsa stepped back as Erik walked forward, flames burning from his forearms.  
casting a dark look, Elsa slowly raised her arms up, and spread them out.

Erik was initially confused at what the Snow Queen was doing..

Until he felt the air grow colder.

like a blizzard, a dense mist materialized. limiting Erik's vision.  
as Elsa slipped into away into the shadows, Erik actually cracked a smile.

"I thought this was a Duel, not a game of 'Hide-and-Seek." said Erik, half amused.

Elsa herself also smiled, equally amused.  
while It seemed Elsa was being test, she too was testing Erik.

she allowed him to feel like he was in control.  
but, It was really the Snow Queen who was truly in charge of the situation.

Erik stepped into the icy mist, using his lit hands to light the unnatural darkness.  
but, despite this, he could still barely see ever a few feet ahead of him.

the Fire King growled in his throat.  
aggravated that Elsa was playing him like a game of Cat-and-Mouse.

and, Erik had no intention on being her 'little mouse.'

but, apart from his anger..he also couldn't help but feel impressed.

Queen Elsa was quite creative with her ice magic, and was already proving to be  
a much better challenge than arrogant knights and greedy raiders had in the past.

and, perhaps somewhere deep, DEEP within his burning heart.  
he couldn't help but feel some 'attraction' to her.

 _ ***CLIK-CLAK!**_  
 _ **CLIK-CLAK!***_

Erik jerked his head upon hearing what could only be footsteps.  
he immediately shot a stream of fire into the direction of the sound.

he heard no cries of pain.

Erik's feelings were strangely jaded.  
he wasn't certain if he felt annoyed..or, relieved that he hadn't hit Elsa yet.

while he had developed a 'fondness' for her by now.  
he felt his actions were justified, regardless.

Afterall..if Queen Elsa WAS his equal.  
then, he need not worry about killing her.

 _ **FRASH!**_

"ERRK!" Erik was struck in the shoulder by an ice blast.  
another well placed shot hit him in his hip.

the ice shattered as his heated body swiftly flexed.  
Erik then glared angrily into the thick, misty void.

While HE couldn't see anything, It was obvious by now  
that Elsa was NOT blind, and could see just fine through her own mist.

Hardly a fair match.

Enraged, Erik grinded his teeth as the air around him began to heat up.  
he then stomped his foot down, sending a wave of fire that spread to the entire chamber.

the heated fog soon dissipated..and, Erik looked at the downed Elsa.  
as Elsa stood up, Erik raised his hand, summoning Magma from the ground.

Elsa gasped as the superhot lava crawled up her legs and waist,  
until finally completely encasing her body in molten stone.

Erik frowned, feeling disappointed at his "victory."

"such a shame..and, just when I was starting to like you."

Erik was about to turn to leave..when, he noted 'frost'  
growing on the stone statue of Elsa.

Suddenly, ice spikes jutted outwards as Elsa burst out of her prison.  
sending icy shards and lava rock fragments flying in all directions.

Elsa glared at Erik..who glared right back at her.

facing each other at opposite directions, they both charged their hands,  
and simultaneously blasted each other with beams of intense heat and cold.

as the beams collided, flames and snow danced around the glowing white center.

Erik glared at Elsa again..who also glared right back at him.  
the look in each of their eyes told the other that neither would back down.

as their anger grew, so too did the intensity of their respected powers.  
Elsa's skin gradually turned from pale white, to an icy blue color.

frost began to grow on her clothes and her now blue skin.  
indicating she was growing colder, and COLDER.

Erik was also changing. his skin turned reddish-orange,  
and flames began to flicker and burn off of him.

the color of his heat beam and flames also changed.  
from yellow-orange, to different shades of blue before Elsa's eyes.

both combatants growled low as they continued to push themselves.  
pouring more power into their attack, neither was backing down.

Eventually, though..the pressure proved to be too much.  
the center orb grew bigger, and hummed louder, and louder..until-

 _ ***KA-BOOOOOM!***_

the orb of energy detonated like tons of blasting powder.  
the force of the explosion knocked both Erik, and Elsa several feet away.

Erik groaned as he lay on the ground, dazed.  
his complexion normal again, he looked..and saw that Elsa was also down, and dazed.

a look of shock and bewilderment was on his face.  
it didn't seem possible for Elsa to still be alive.

she SHOULDN'T have been. all others at the receiving end  
of his strongest attacks all perished, reduce to little more than ash.

yet, Elsa, the Snow Queen, was still very much alive.

Finally, Erik summoned enough strength to rise back up.  
he stumbled for a moment, but soon began to approach Elsa.

Elsa looked up, and saw the Fire King looking down at her.  
at first, she didn't know what he was going to do..

until he finally bent down, and reach out his hand towards her.

Elsa stared at him..then, finally took his open hand.  
as Erik helped her back up, she spoke as he released her hand.

"That was impressive. Nobody has ever matched my strength before.  
much less survive an attack from me at my strongest."

Elsa looked at Erik. "Does this mean I passed your test?"

Erik nodded. "yes. you have, I am convinced you and I are equals."

Elsa smiled, satisfied that she had finally won his trust and admiration.

"Would you like to join me for dinner?" asked Erik, calmly.

Elsa grinned mischievously. "Is that like a date?"

"Well, I would like to get to know you a little better.."

"As would I." replied Elsa. "Yes. I will join you."

Erik smiled as he took Elsa's hand, and gently kissed the back of it.

Elsa could only chuckle lightly at this.

The courtship had just begun.

 **[To be Continued..]**

* * *

 _ **[Author Notes]**_

 _ **The bulk of this chapter is one big battle between**_

 _ **Elsa, the Snow Queen, and Erik, the Fire King.**_

 _ **Mainly because, hey. Fire Vs. Ice fights are awesome.**_

 _ **and, there is something oddly "romantic" about a royal couple having a fight first..**_

 _ **..THEN, courting each other later.**_

 _ **Lemme just get this out of the way, and state for the record,**_

 _ **that the evil version of Erik is based on Fire Lord Ozai, and Hades.**_

 _ **(so, Disney Addicts should envision "Elsa vs. Hades" when reading the fight scene.)**_

 _ **Despite being an evil AU version, and still wanted to stay true**_

 _ **to the original Erik in terms of Evil Erik's backstory and origins.**_

 _ **like "prime" Erik, he isn't true royalty in that he has humble beginnings.**_

 _ **and, that here. the "Fire King" title was a moniker that he adopted later in life.**_

 _ **Another way I am staying true to original material**_

 _ **is keeping Elsa and Erik's developing relationship at a slow pace.**_

 _ **so, Erik is inviting Elsa to dinner. NOT just marrying her on the spot.**_

 _ **(though, I am not gonna lie. It'll be a "short" courtship.)**_

 _ **As hard a sit is to believe, this chapter is just a "warm-up"**_

 _ **the next chapter will be decidedly more violent and dramatic.**_


End file.
